A Night to Remember
by xxliveforever17xx
Summary: The newest cops of 15th Division decide to go out and have a night on the town to celebrate a very special occasion.


_Hey guys!_

_So as much as I love the romantic relationships of Rookie Blue (except Landy), I have to say I love the familial interactions between the rookies more (at least sometimes), so I thought I'd write a quick story on the four of them (Gail isn't actually in this story, because even though I love her as well, the other four seem to have a closer relationship with each other)._

_This isn't one of my best works, but it was really fun to write. Please review, I live for them. Hope you all enjoy it! xx

* * *

_

The two men laid sprawled across the couch that faced the TV, the images flickering over their faces as they watched _Die Hard_.

"Chris."

"Here." He handed Dov the orange bowl of potato chips. The sound of crunching chips, machine guns, and explosions were all that could be heard in the dimly lit house. Through the half-drawn curtains, a sudden flash of light drew Chris's attention.

"Um, Dov...did we invite them over tonight?"

"What? Oh, shit." Dov choked on a half chewed chip as he bolted upright, taking in the view of a parked car outside their window. "Quick, turn it off!" He scrambled around the room, picking up the beer cans and empty cartons of food as Chris fumbled around for the remote.

A knock at the door interrupted their frazzled movements.

"Should we get it?" Chris asked hesitantly, nervously casting looks at the door.

"No, Chris, we should just stand here like morons until they go away. Yes, we should get it," Dov answered sarcastically, throwing him an exasperated look.

"We're going to owe them money, you know."

"Not if we lie." Dov opened the door. Andy and Traci were standing in the doorway, decked out in curve-hugging dresses and very sexy stilettos.

Dov whistled loudly. "Wow, you guys look amazingly hot right now."

Andy snorted. "Wish we could say the same for you two."

"Yeah, well, we prefer to go casual when we go out." Chris fumbled out the words as Dov rolled his eyes.

"You guys forgot, didn't you?" Traci asked accusingly.

"No! God, why would you say that? We totally remembered we were going out to celebrate our first year as fully fledged cops." Dov's lie was shot to bits as a particularly hellish explosion burst from the TV screen, startling the two women. They looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"You guys totally forgot! Come on, pay up." Andy held out her hand.

"No." Dov was adamant in his stance. Chris sighed as he disappeared into the house momentarily before reappearing with his wallet.

"How much was the bet?"

"Twenty each. Pay up you slouchers," Traci said triumphantly as Chris handed her and Andy two bills.

"I can't believe we forgot. You said you'd write it down!" Dov turned to Chris with an accusatory expression.

"Hey man, this isn't my fault. I told you not to make that bet with them. You know how forgetful we are, and chances were we'd forget about tonight, but you wouldn't listen!" Chris threw back the blame to Dov.

"Let this be a lesson to you two gentlemen never to stand your friends up. Forget once, shame on you; forget twice, make a bet; forget three times, and pay up."

"Andy, that makes no sense," Dov teased.

"At least we didn't forget about our celebration tonight!" she retorted back.

"You do realize that's the worst comeback I've ever heard," he retaliated.

"Guys, come on! Get dressed...we're going to be late!" Traci shooed them back with her hands.

"Traci, our reservation's at eight thirty," Chris reminded her.

"Yeah, and we're going to lose it to someone else if you two don't get a move on. Let's go!" She ushered the four of them into the house, her and Andy making themselves comfortable on the couch as the two men hurried to get dressed in something other than their sweats.

Ten minutes later, they all climbed into Traci's beat up car.

"You know, we could have taken my car, since it's less..." Chris trailed off as Traci sent him a glare. He raised his hands in surrender.

Traci started the car and the radio blasted on.

"Oh my God! My ears are bleeding," Dov said as he leaned forward from the backseat to fiddle with the radio. "How can you even listen to this kind of music?"

"What, you don't like Lady Gaga?" Andy teased as she swatted away his hand.

"Any person with that kind of name has got to be clinically insane," he said, successfully managing to turn off the blaring music.

"Said the only person with the name 'Dov' in the entire world." Chris elbowed him in the ribs.

The two women up front laughed as Dov hit him back.

"Gail's going to meet us there, right?" Andy asked, turning around to face Chris.

"Yeah, she needed to take care of some things first," Chris answered.

"Right," Dov snorted. "She probably didn't want to soil her clothes in this heap of junk, since she's used to her daddy flying her in to work on Peck Force One every morning."

"Hey! Don't mock Peck Force One! Chris is going to be part of that family soon, and he'll won't let you fly on it if you keep making fun of Gail," Andy mocked, pointing a finger at Dov.

"Honestly guys, Gail and I aren't ready for that kind of commitment," Chris said, desperately trying to regain control of the situation.

"Says the man with a little blue box in his sock drawer," Dov said, innocently casting his eyes up towards the car ceiling.

"WHAT?" Traci yelped as she yanked on the steering wheel from surprise."Chris! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to jinx it," he offered, helplessly shrugging his shoulders. "Anyways, I don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad buddy. Dov opened that can of worms for you," Andy laughed.

"Okay fine. We talk about Gail and I, and we get to talk about you and Swarek, too," Chris said, regaining some control in the conversation.

"Oh, nice deflection. Seriously Andy, you and him gonna tie the knot anytime soon?" Dov asked, tapping her on the shoulder. She whirled around and smirked.

"Nope. This conversation is over. Unless you want to talk about you and your love life," she answered.

"What love life?" Traci asked, laughing.

"You guys are just jealous I'm still single and you're not," Dov said, crossing his arms as he kicked the back of Andy's seat.

Their banter continued all the way there. Traci pulled into the teeming full parking lot. Dov and Chris jumped out, opening the two front car doors.

"My lady," Dov said genteelly, offering his hand to Andy.

"Why thank you, officer," she answered, taking it with a smile.

"And may I say you're looking beautiful as always?" Chris said to Traci as she looped her arm through his. She patted his cheek affectionately.

"You too, Diaz. You too."

They walked into the upscale restaurant, arm in arm. It had been one crazy year, and tonight, they were going to remember every moment of it.


End file.
